


Urlaub ist Ansichtssache

by Valdan



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Multi
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 14:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valdan/pseuds/Valdan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vala führt Tagebuch über ihren ersten Urlaub, der anders verlief, als sie sich das vorgestellt hatte. Antwort auf eine Challenge zum Thema Sommer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Urlaub ist Ansichtssache

Urlaubstagebuch von Vala Maldoran

 

Tag 1:

Dies ist meine erste Reise, die ich auf der Erde mache, daher habe ich mich entschlossen alles aufzuschreiben. Wenn ich dann irgendwann meine Memoiren veröffentlichen will, habe ich dann weniger Arbeit.

Allerdings sollte ich wohl erst einmal erklären, wo ich bin oder besser noch, warum und wie ich es geschafft habe, aus dem SGC rauszukommen und einen Urlaub auf der Erde machen zu können.

Dazu muss ich ein bisschen ausholen und ungefähr eine Woche zurückgehen.

**************************

Montagnachmittag  
Kantine des SGC

Ein unbezähmbarer Hunger auf Kuchen trieb mich in die Kantine. Ich hatte Appetit auf Pie, der zwar nicht so gut schmeckt wie der von Cams Mutter, aber man nimmt, was man kriegt... Als ich durch die Tür kam, sah ich meine Teamkollegen von SG-1 zusammen an einem Tisch sitzen. Schnell versorgte ich mich mit Kuchen und einem Becher Kaffee und gesellte mich dazu.

Es ist schön, dass ich mittlerweile schon so dazu gehöre, dass alle wie selbstverständlich ein bisschen zusammenrückten, um Platz zu machen. Sie redeten über Urlaub und Freizeitgestaltung. Kein Wunder. An der Ori-Front herrscht momentan Ruhe. Adria war abgetaucht und die Priore hielten sich auch bedeckt. Die Lucianische Allianz scheint vollkommen im Umbruch zu sein, also hatte der General dem Team von SG-1 Urlaub verordnet. Ganze 14 Tage!!

Sie unterhielten sich über ihre Pläne, die mich zum größten Teil nicht überraschten. Teal’c wollte Ry’ac besuchen. (Ob der Muskelprotz wohl bald Opa wird?) Cam wollte nach Kansas fahren, um seine Eltern zu besuchen. (Aber es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn er die Blondine vom Highschool-Treffen zu einer Woche Karibik abschleppen würde!) Sam erzählte von einer Motorradtour, die sie schon lange mal hatte machen wollen. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck glich dabei dem einer Katze, die gerade einen Sahnetopf geleert hat. Das ließ in mir den Verdacht aufkommen, dass das Ziel dieser Tour eine einsame Berghütte in Minnesota sein würde, deren Eigentümer sich zu der Zeit bestimmt nicht in Washington wäre. 

Der Einzige, der noch nichts gesagt hatte war Daniel. Ich konnte mir schon denken, wohin es ihn trieb und richtig, ich hatte noch nicht ganz zu Ende gedacht, da hörte ich auch schon: ‚Ägypten’! Das war es also. Alle hatten Pläne, nur ich, Vala Maldoran, die ich mich schon überall in der Milchstraße herumgetrieben hatte, saß da, ohne eine Vorstellung, was ich mit 14 Tagen freier Zeit anfangen sollte. Meine alten Kontakte pflegen? Nicht gut! Seit ich zu SG-1 gehöre, war ich da nicht mehr so gut angesehen. Blieb mir also nur ein Ziel hier auf der Erde und schon hatten wir das Problem:  
Ich war mir nicht so ganz sicher, ob der General mich überhaupt alleine hier rauslassen würde. Mir blieb also nur eine Alternative: Ich musste mich an das einzige Mitglied von SG-1 hängen, der einen Urlaub alleine geplant hatte und meine Gesellschaft daher zu schätzen wissen würde. 

Ich drehte mich also zu Daniel um und strahlte ihn mit meinem breitesten Lächeln an. Leider reagierte er überhaupt nicht so, wie ich mir das vorgestellt hatte. Eigentlich reagierte er überhaupt nicht. Ich musste es also anders angehen.

Als die Anderen mich fragten, ob ich Pläne habe, sagte ich ganz unschuldig: „Nein, habe ich nicht, aber wo Daniel gerade Ägypten erwähnt hat, dass Land würde mich schon interessieren. Brauchst du nicht noch eine Assistentin, Daniel?“ Ich holte alles an Unterwürfigkeit aus meinem Gesichtsaudruck heraus, was ich konnte. Und was macht er? Er zuckte einfach nur zurück, als hätte ihn eine Wespe gestochen!   
„Wie? Du willst mit zu einer Ausgrabung? Ich weiß ja nicht, ob du dir darüber im Klaren bist, was das bedeutet? Zu dieser Jahreszeit ist es da heiß und trocken. Die Sonne brennt unnachgiebig und Schatten ist Mangelware.“

„Daniel Jackson! Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, du versuchst mir auszureden, dich zu begleiten!“ Ich hörte ein leicht glucksendes Geräusch, bevor Sam einen lang anhaltenden Hustenanfall bekam. Daniel aber reagierte so gut wie gar nicht, also versuchte ich weiter mein Glück: „Aber du wirst doch vielleicht jemanden brauchen, der dir immer Wasser holt, deine Aufzeichnungen ordnet und mit dem du dich abends unterhalten kannst. Abgesehen davon habe ich nichts gegen Trockenheit. Als Que’tesch habe ich auch über den einen oder anderen Wüstenplaneten geherrscht.“

„Ja, aber da hast du auch genug Leute um dich gehabt, die dich bedient haben, dir Schatten verschafft und dir zugefächelt haben und, und, und….“, wehrte Daniel ab. 

Schmollend wand ich mich ab. ‚Hier und jetzt würde sich das nicht entscheiden, dass hatte ich mitbekommen, aber warte nur ab, Daniel Jackson, du nimmst mich mit.’ Ich tat so, als würde ich klein bei geben, sozusagen ein strategischer Rückzug.

Und was soll ich sagen? Ich habe es geschafft. Ich kenne doch Daniel. Gut ein bisschen Hilfe vom General habe ich mir auch geholt. Ich habe ihn ganz beiläufig darauf aufmerksam gemacht, wie es aussehen könnte, wenn ich 14 Tage alleine im SGC bin. Wenn er nicht so hartgesotten wäre, hätte er bei der Vorstellung bestimmt Alpträume gehabt. 

***************************

So bin ich also zu meinem Urlaub gekommen. Gestern Abend sind wir in einen Flieger gestiegen, der uns hierher brachte, nach Luxor. Zugegeben, als wir aus dem Flieger gestiegen sind, war es wirklich sehr warm hier. Die Sonne strahlte von einem blauen Himmel herab und es ging kein einziges Lüftchen, also mehr oder weniger die Einladung, sich an einen Pool zu legen, zu faulenzen und Drinks mit Schirmchen zu trinken. Leider ist es dann doch etwas anders gekommen.

Daniel lotste mich zu einem Taxi und erklärte dem Fahrer in fließendem, was auch immer, wohin er wollte. Kurze Zeit später fuhren wir eine breite Straße an einem träge dahin fließenden Fluss entlang. Dort lagen sehr viele Schiffe, die eher nach schwimmenden Hotels aussahen, als nach Fortbewegungsmitteln. Wie Daniel mir auf meine Frage leicht brummig mitteilte, sind sie das auch. Man kann auf ihnen den Nil, so heißt der Fluss, hinauffahren, aber bevor ich ihn fragen konnte wiegelt er ab: „Nein, wir werden keine Kreuzfahrt machen.“ 

Das fand ich sehr schade, denn manche von den Dampfern hatten sehr schöne Pools auf dem obersten Deck, die einen geradezu einluden, sich in ihnen abzukühlen.

Wir fuhren also daran vorbei. Auch einen wunderschönen hellen Sandsteinbau auf der anderen Seite der Straße ließen wir links liegen. Der Name ‚Winterpalace’ ließ darauf schließen, dass es ein gutes Hotel war, aber: Fehlanzeige. Als wir dann auch an kleineren Hotels nicht anhielten wurde ich unruhig. Ich sah alle meine Träume zerplatzen, hatte ich doch insgeheim gehofft, wir würden in einem Hotel übernachten und nur tagsüber zu der Ausgrabung fahren.

Wir waren schon eine Weile unterwegs, hatten den Nil überquert und fuhren durch eine Art Vorstadt, mit vielen kleinen, einstöckigen Häuser, die teilweise so aussahen, als ob sie noch gar nicht fertig gebaut waren. Manche waren gar nicht verputzt, und auf die flachen Dächer führte eine Außentreppe. Neben vollen Wäscheleinen standen Satellitenempfänger oder Antennen und eines hatten alle Häuser gemeinsam: Die meisten hatten kaum Fenster und wenn, waren diese mit hölzernen Läden verschlossen. Ein paar Häuser hatten auch mehr Stockwerke, dort befanden sich im Erdgeschoss meistens irgendwelche Geschäfte, deren Auslagen, nicht gerade sehr einladend, von der Sonne ausgebleicht waren oder sich einfach nur stapelten, so dass bestimmt keine normales Licht jemals das Innere der Räume erreichen konnte.

Regeln für den Verkehr gab es anscheinend keine. Große Touristenbusse, zweirädrige Eselskarren, Mofas und Autos suchten sich den günstigsten Weg und versuchten dann vehement, diesen gegen die anderen zu verteidigen. Dazwischen Fußgänger, die sich von dem um sie herrschenden Chaos wenig bis gar nicht beeindrucken ließen. Mehr oder weniger verschleierte Frauen trugen ihre Einkäufe nach Hause, Männer in langen Gewändern, sogenannten Galabijas wie Daniel mir später erklärte, standen zusammen, wild gestikulierend in ihre Gespräche vertieft und dazwischen Kinder in Schuluniformen auf dem Weg nach Hause.

Es war schon ein beeindruckendes Gewimmel, aber auch hier hielten wir nicht an. Adieu, einigermaßen zivilisierte Welt, mit Betten und Duschen, Drinks mit Schirmchen…

Als wir auch diese Vorstadt hinter uns gelassen hatte, war es mit einem Mal Wüste. Außer ein paar einzelnen, verkümmerten Palmen wuchs hier gar nichts mehr. Es dauerte nicht mehr lange und wir hielten an einer Ansammlung armseliger Hütten. Daniel stieg aus und sah sich um. Als ich mich weigerte, dass Taxi zu verlassen, schaute er mich drohend an. Ich hatte keine Lust, jetzt schon einen Streit vom Zaun zu brechen und bewegte mich aus dem Auto. Sobald der Fahrer sein Geld hatte und unser Gepäck vor uns stand, fuhr er umgehend wieder zurück. Mit einem Anflug von Tränen in den Augen sah ich ihm nach, wie er in der flirrenden Mittagshitze verschwand.

„Und jetzt?“ wandte ich mich an Daniel. Dieser sagte nichts, sondern schulterte seinen Gepäck, einen alten vollgestopften Seesack, und nickte mir zu, ihm zu folgen. Ich nahm meine Koffer und stiefelte hinter ihm her, innerlich schon mal gut überlegend, was ich ihm zum geeigneten Zeitpunkt um die Ohren hauen würde.

Zum Glück für mich und meine Schuhe, wir liefen über eine unbefestigte, staubige Straße, war es nicht weit, bis Daniel rechts einbog und hinter einer leeren Hütte eine Gruppe von mehreren Zelten auftauchte.

Zu dieser Zeit waren diese leer, aber nach kurzer Zeit tauchte jemand auf, der Daniel überschwänglich begrüßte. Ein Teil der Mitarbeiter hatte sich in den Hütten einquartiert, aber für uns waren zwei Zelte reserviert, nicht groß, aber mit Feldbett, Kleiderstange und Tisch ausgestattet. Sanitäre Einrichtungen? Fehlanzeige, abgesehen von einer kleinen mobilen Toilette und einer mobilen Dusche, die aber an Wassermangel litt. Für einen Urlaub das absolute Horrorszenario.

~~~

Bevor ich anfange zu schreien und meine Geschreibsel zu zerfetzen, höre ich lieber auf und mache morgen weiter.

 

Tag 2

 

Ich bin hundemüde. Aber einen kleinen Eindruck über das, was hier passiert, möchte ich doch aufschreiben.

Vorweg sollte ich wohl mal folgendes sagen: Ich sollte mir beim nächsten Mal gut überlegen, mit welchen Versprechungen ich um mich schmeiße, wenn ich jemanden überzeugen will. Daniel hat es wirklich ernst genommen, als ich angeboten habe, ihm bei seiner Arbeit zu helfen.

~~~

Ich saß fast den ganzen Tag hier rum und habe Nummern und Fundbeschreibungen auf endlose Listen geschrieben. Per Hand! Laptop? Fehlanzeige, es gibt kaum Strom. Der kleine Generator, liefert zwar Strom, aber er wird benötigt, um die Lüftung und das Licht in den Kammern zu liefern, in denen gearbeitet wird.

Überhaupt, die Ausgrabung. Richtig gegraben wird hier nicht. Da sind ein paar Kammern, die mit ganz vielen Wandmalereien ausgestattet sind. Laut Daniel ist es das Grab 33 - nein, ehrlich, dass heißt wirklich so - und die ganzen Wandmalereien sollen wohl früher frei zugänglich gewesen sein. Sozusagen als Wissensquelle für alle, mit Texten aus vielen Epochen. Allerdings sind da auch eine Menge Dreck gefunden worden, hauptsächlich Fledermaussch*****, deswegen laufen die da auch alle mit Gesichtsmasken rum und es stinkt bestialisch. Vor kurzem haben die eine Nebenkammer gefunden, mit einer Schrift, die keiner lesen kann. Es handelt sich eindeutig um Goa‘uld, aber das kann Daniel ja nicht sagen - geschieht ihm Recht -. Da geht er jetzt jeden Tag hin und versucht alles zu übersetzen. Gestern hat er mich kurz mitgenommen, aber als ich ihn auf die Stelle mit den ‚KorMak‘-Armbändern aufmerksam gemacht habe, die ich uns damals angelegt habe, hat er mich hinausbugsiert und seitdem sitze ich hier in diesem Zelt und sortiere seinen Kram.

 

Tag 3

 

Ich bin noch müder, geht das eigentlich? Der Tag war gruselig. Immer der gleiche Trott. Die einzige Abwechslung wäre ein kleiner Streit gewesen. Aber selbst den hat mir Daniel vermiest. 

~~~

Gegen Mittag, kurz bevor alle zurück kamen, um eine längere Pause zu machen, habe ich dummerweise angefangen, mit mal in Ruhe die Nägel zu feilen. Es ist so trocken hier, die werde total spröde und brechen, aber wen interessiert das? Niemand, bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem man anfängt, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen. 

Ich saß zwar schon im Schatten eines Zeltes, aber plötzlich wurde es noch dunkler und ich schaute auf. Da stand Daniel, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und schaute mich vorwurfsvoll an. „Hast du nicht noch etwas zu tun?“, blaffte er mich an.   
„Ich feile mir die Fingernägel, oder ist das keine Tätigkeit?“, den konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen, aber leider hatte das nicht die gewünschte Wirkung, denn er verzog keine Miene.   
„Außerdem könnte ich mit eingerissenen Fingernägeln vielleicht Macken in deine heißgeliebten Scherben machen. Ich versuche nur sorgfältig mit dem Zeug umzugehen, also lass mich machen und geh du wieder mit deinen Schriften und Scherben spielen.“

Und dann hat er das gemacht, was mich immer wieder an den Rand der absoluten Selbstbeherrschung bringt: Er hat vor mir gestanden, seine Hand erhoben, als wollte er den moralischen Zeigefinger rausholen, aber dann hat er seine Wut runtergeschluckt, sich herum gedreht und mich einfach so stehen lassen. Ich hasse es, wenn er das macht. Nicht mal streiten kann man anständig. Daniel hat sich den ganzen Tag nicht mehr in meiner Nähe blicken lassen, daher mussten meine Fingernägel für den Frustabbau herhalten.

 

Tag 4

 

Ich bin zwar müde, aber ich habe mich dazu aufgerafft, noch ein bisschen was aufzuschreiben. Aber zunächst das Wichtigste:

„Ich will hier raus!“

Nur für das Protokoll. Ich sitze hier mitten in der Pampa und kann nicht weg. Es ist zum Haare raufen. 

Habe ich schon erwähnt, dass er sich hier prächtig amüsiert? Er redet mit den Arbeitern, als wenn er hier aufgewachsen wäre. Ich verstehe kein Wort, aber da die hier nicht nur mit dem Mund, sondern mit dem ganzen Körper reden, kann ich mir denken, dass der eine oder andere Lacher auf meine Kosten geht. 

Die anderen Teilnehmer der Ausgrabung, allesamt relativ junge Studentinnen, kommen irgendwo aus Europa. Auch mit denen kann ich mich nicht unterhalten. Ich weiß nicht aus welchem Land genau sie kommen, aber wenn Daniel mit ihnen in ihrer Muttersprache spricht, hängen sie an seine seinen Lippen, als wären es bekehrte Ori-Anhänger und er ein Prior.

Gut, wenn er da so steht, in seiner blauen Galabija (das hat mich am zweiten Tag echt umgehauen, als er in dem Teil aufgetaucht ist) die seine Augen so richtig leuchten lässt und voller Begeisterung über irgendetwas doziert, dann kann ich die Mädels verstehen. Da sieht er schon ziemlich schnuckelig aus. Dann muss ich mich beherrschen, um das aufsteigende Schnurren zu unterdrücken. Er wickelt sie alle um den Finger, bevorzugt keine von ihnen, vermittelt aber das Gefühl, dass jede ein wertvolles Mitglied dieser Aktion ist. Da muss Frau sich doch einfach nur gut fühlen. 

Aber zurück zum Protokoll. Ich sitze hier fest, was mich ganz extrem in Versuchung führt, Dr. Daniel Jackson, seines Zeichens Archäologe, Linguist, Team-Mitglied von SG-1 und der Weltmeister in Verbreitung von Langeweile, zu erwürgen. Vielleicht helfen diese Aufzeichnungen ja meinem Anwalt, auf Totschlag, anstatt auf Mord zu plädieren.

 

Tag 5

 

Es passiert nichts neues, also könnte ich ja auch den gestrigen Tag kopieren, oder?

So habe ich mir meinen erste Urlaub auf jeden Fall nicht vorstellt. Das Problem ist aber ein ganz anderes: 

Ich habe mir dummerweise vorgenommen, brav zu sein und nicht negativ aufzufallen, was jedoch eine Menge Beherrschung meinerseits erfordert. Wenn ich es nicht hinkriege, dann schwinden meine Chancen irgendwann mal ganz alleine rauszukommen rapide. Also tief durchatmen und meine innere Mitte finden, so wie diese eine Tante im Fernsehen, die immer ihre Yoga-Videos verkaufen will.

Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, er genießt es, meine Beherrschung schwinden zu sehen.

Wenn ich ehrlich bin - ja ich kenne das Wort und weiß auch was es bedeutet - dann hat er ja auch grundsätzlich Recht, ich habe es drauf angelegt und es nicht anders gewollt, aber im Leben würde ich das nicht zugeben. Klein beigeben kommt nicht in Frage, dass geht gegen meine Ehre!

Ich sehe mal zu, ob ich heute etwas Schlaf bekomme. Wenn die im Nebenzelt allerdings wieder die ganze Nacht herumgiggeln wie die Blöden, wird das gar nicht so einfach werden.

 

Tag 6

 

Ich fange langsam an zu verzweifeln. Über den normalen Tagesablauf brauche ich nichts mehr zu schreiben. Da hat sich seit dem zweiten Tag nicht geändert. Aber der Rest...!

Da kommen sie wieder. Daniel und seine Groupies. Sie lachen und scherzen und ich stehe daneben und bin stumm wie ein Fisch, weil ich kein Wort verstehe. Selbst wenn ich es wollte, ich könnte kein normales Gespräch mit Daniel führen. Jedes Mal, wenn ich auch nur versuche über etwas anderes als über Artefakte, den täglichen Wasserbedarf oder wie warm es denn Mittags gewesen ist zu reden, dann kommt mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit wieder eines dieser albernen Mädels, steht mit hochroten Kopf vor Daniel und stottert verlegen irgendeine Frage heraus, die vollkommen unwichtig ist. Und was macht der Herr? Er setzt dieses warme Lächeln auf, das sich langsam von seinen Mundwinkeln über das ganze Gesicht bis zu den Augen ausbreitet und beantwortet mit einer Engelsgeduld selbst die blödesten Fragen. Frei nach dem Motto: ‚Es gibt keine dummen Fragen, sondern nur Dumme, die nicht fragen’.

Auf jeden Fall ist wieder ein Tag rum. Wenn das so weiter geht, komme ich kaputter aus dem Urlaub zurück, als ich hingefahren bin. Und das nicht nur körperlich. Um das Maß voll zu machen, ist Daniel vorhin mit dem Vorarbeiter zusammen losgefahren. Er hat mir weder gesagt wohin, noch warum. Okay, das warum muss er mir ja auch nicht sagen, aber wenn er nach Luxor gefahren ist, hätte er mich ruhig mal mitnehmen können. Aber nein, er lässt mich hier in der Pampa zurück und ich kann sehen, wo ich bleibe. Aber wieso beschwere ich mich eigentlich. Es wird sich eh nichts mehr ändern ich habe schon schlimmeres durchgehalten. Ich werde also weiterhin gute Miene zum bösen Spiel machen, denn ich habe meine Lektion gelernt. Alleine die Vorstellung, ihn mit einer Zat zu betäuben, zu fesseln und zu knebeln und in die Zivilisation zurück zu schleppen, erhält mich aufrecht. Gut, das mich keiner für meine Gedanken festnageln kann.

Vielleicht werde ich mich morgen auch mal aufraffen und versuchen, den einen oder anderen Sprachbrocken zu lernen, um mich hier auch mal irgendwie verständigen zu können. Jetzt werde ich mich mal wieder auf mein Feldbett begeben und hoffentlich gut schlafen. Da hier nichts, aber absolut gar nichts passiert, habe ich ein so gutes Gewissen, wie schon lange nicht mehr.

 

Tag 7

 

Der Tag hat begonnen, wie immer, aber so gegen Mittag hat man immer mehr Unruhe gespürt. Daniel, heute mal in verwaschener Jeans und T-Shirt, war irgendwie überall. In der Kammer, bei den anderen, dann wieder in seinem Zelt. Wer ihn nicht kennt, hätte annehmen können er wäre ein enormer Hektiker. Kurz nach dem Mittagessen ist er dann zu mir gekommen, hat sich vor mir aufgebaut und meinte: „Vala, ich möchte dass du deine Sachen zusammenpackst. Ich bringe dich zum Flughafen.“

Er hat mir überhaupt keine Möglichkeit gelassen ihn etwas zu fragen oder ihm meine Verwirrung an den Kopf zu werfen. Er hat sich auf dem Absatz umgedreht und ist wieder in Richtung Ausgrabungsstelle verschwunden. Alleine die Aussicht hier wegzukommen hat mich dazu gebracht, in mein Zelt zu gehen und die paar Dinge, die ich aus dem Koffer geholt hatte, wieder in diesen hinein zu werfen. Ich war noch nicht lange damit fertig, als Daniel zurückkam und ungeduldig in mein Zelt schaute, ob ich denn fertig wäre. 

Als ich bejahte, nahm er wortlos den Koffer und ging voran zum Taxi, das mit laufendem Motor wartete. Er stieg mit mir ein, sagte aber immer noch kein Wort. Wir waren schon durch die Vorstadt und über den Nil hinweg, als er sich zu mir drehte und mich ansah: „Tut mir leid, Vala, aber ich habe nicht vor, mir den Rest der Zeit, die hier noch bleibt, jeden Tag dein missmutiges Gesicht anzusehen. Dich zu beobachten, wie du vor lauter Langeweile kurz vor dem Ausrasten stehst. Widersprich mir nicht, dafür kenne ich dich mittlerweile viel zu gut. Ich werde mit dir nach Kairo fliegen, von da geht ein Flieger in die USA.“

Das hat er mir gesagt, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen, um danach nur noch stur geradeaus zu sehen. Ich war sprachlos und das will was heißen. Ich hatte ganz schön an dem zu knabbern, was Daniel mir da gerade gesagt hatte und ich habe nicht viel von dem mitbekommen, was um mich herum passiert ist. Wäre ich aufmerksamer gewesen, hätte ich gesehen, dass nicht nur mein Gepäck, sondern auch Daniels Seesack mit in die Maschine wanderte. Ich hätte vielleicht auch die verschwörerischen Blicke entdeckt, die beim Einchecken zwischen Daniel und der jungen Frau am Schalter hin und her gingen, aber nein ich schottete mich ab, bis ich im Flugzeug saß und wir abgehoben sind. Es war eine ziemlich große Maschine und da in der knappen Stunde mindestens dreimal Getränke angeboten wurden, war ich abgelenkt genug, um nicht den Drang zu verspüren, mich mit Daniel zu unterhalten. Außerdem wurde der Service nur von Stewards durchgeführt, so dass ich eine Menge zu gucken hatte.

Vor dem Flughafen stiegen wir direkt in ein Taxi, Daniel nannte unser Ziel und sprach auch weiterhin kein Wort – mit Stille bestraft… als ob ich ein unartiges Kind gewesen wäre. Okay bin nicht immer brav, aber diesmal habe ich mir nichts zu schulden kommen lassen. Egal, ich wollte mich nicht mehr aufregen, obwohl mir mulmig wurde, als es wieder über den Nil ging. Das Gewimmels auf der Straße war um einiges höher als in Luxor, aber irgendwie lief das wie in einem Nebel an mir vorbei. Auf die Frage, wo wir hinfuhren, kam nur ein genuscheltes ‚Hotel, Flug erst später’ von Daniel und ich richtete mich auf irgendeine Kaschemme ein. Alles war besser, als ein Feldbett im Zelt.

Kurz Zeit hielt das Taxi an. Ich wollte gerade die Tür aufmachen, da wurde diese von außen aufgerissen. Erstaunt stieg ich aus und sah denjenigen an, der da so zuvorkommend gewesen war und mir fiel die Kinnlade herunter. Da stand ein älterer Herr mit leicht angegrauten Haaren in einer roten Livree vor mir und strahlte mich an.

„Herzlich willkommen im „Les Méridien Pyramids“! Ich bin Hamid und werde mich um ihr Gepäck kümmern.“

Völlig verdutzt sah ich zu Daniel, der auf der anderen Seite des Autos stand und mich mit einem diesen ganz speziellen Lächeln ansah (endlich einmal!). Ich wollte was sagen, aber irgendwie hatte ich völlig Leere in meinem Kopf. Diese Verwirrung muss man mir angesehen haben, denn Daniel kam um das Taxi herum, schob mir die Kinnlade nach oben und meinte nur: „Mach den Mund zu, dass ist keine Traum. Du hast genug gelitten und für deine Verhältnisse auch bemerkenswert still. Da ich mit meiner Arbeit fertig bin, habe ich mir gedacht, wir könnten noch ein bisschen Urlaub machen. Sag jetzt nichts, reden können wir heute Abend. Jetzt sehen wir zu, dass wir unsere Zimmer beziehen und uns frisch machen können und nachher gehen wir Essen.“

Diese Ansprache, nach dem Verlauf dieses Tages gab mir den Rest. Ich kann mich dunkel daran erinnern, dass ich in meinem Zimmer ankam und mich völlig k.o. auf das Bett warf. Dann muss ich eingeschlafen sein. Als ich wach wurde, dämmerte es bereits. Ich hatte von dem Zimmer einen tollen Blick auf die Pyramiden. Gut, für die ehemalige Wirtin eines Goa’uld hatten die nicht unbedingt die gleiche Bedeutung, wie für die unzähligen Touristen, die sich hier anscheinend immer einfanden, aber es war schon ein tolles Bild, als die Sonne dahinter unterging.

Ich begab mich ins Bad und stellte mich unter eine voll funktionierende Dusche, die diese Bezeichnung auch verdiente. Ich kann nicht beschreiben, was das für ein Gefühl war. Eine Woche Staub, Unzufriedenheit und aufgestauter Ärger liefen in den Abfluss. Als ich mich dann kurze Zeit später auf dem Balkon in einen Sessel kuschelte und mir die warme Brise die Haare trocknete, war ich fast schon wieder mit allem versöhnt. Ich vergaß völlig die Zeit, bis das Telefon klingelte und Daniel mir mitteilte, dass er mich in einer halben Stunde abholen würde.

Der restliche Abend war einfach nur schön. Wir aßen auf der Terrasse des Hotels, wieder mit einem Blick auf die Pyramiden, die jetzt am Abend von Scheinwerfern angestrahlt wurden. Daniel erklärte mir, dass er morgen mit mir erstmal in das ‚Ägyptische Museum’ gehen wollte, um mir so einige Dinge zu zeigen, die ich bestimmt wiedererkennen würde. Für den Rest der Woche hatte er noch keine genauen Pläne, aber es bestand wohl die Möglichkeit, doch noch den Nil hinaufzufahren. 

Nach dem Essen kam die absolute Überraschung: Daniel wollte mit mir tanzen gehen! Ich stolperte fast, als er mir das mitteilte, aber nur kurz, dann hatte ich mich gefangen und freute mich darauf. Hamid hatte uns gerade ein Taxi gerufen, als Daniels Handy klingelte. Seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, konnten es keine guten Nachrichten sein. 

Und tatsächlich, schon während des Gesprächs gab er Hamid ein Zeichen, das Taxi wieder fortzuschicken. Er beendete das Gespräch und dann gingen wir zusammen zum Aufzug. Als wir unter uns waren teilte er mir mit, dass das SGC angerufen hätte und wir so schnell wie möglich zurückkommen sollten. 

Die Einzelheiten spare ich mir jetzt, aber wir wurden von einem einsamen Platz am Rande der Wüste von der Odyssee abgeholt.

~~~

Damit endet hier mein erstes Tagebuch und auch mein erster Urlaub. Aber wer weiß? Auch wenn es so aussieht, als ob Dates mit Daniel unter einem schlechten Stern stehen, vielleicht haben wir ja irgendwann doch noch die Möglichkeit, eine Nilkreuzfahrt zu machen.

ENDE


End file.
